


朝顔

by minokawa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But its very very implicit, Gen, Implied mature topics, Probably won't notice it unless I were to BLATANTLY point it out, Whew boi, angst over everything, emotional parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokawa/pseuds/minokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The mysticism of the evening, accompanied by  the act of being by one's lonesome, results in the most estranged of thoughts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	朝顔

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended for the Mystic Messenger Amino writing contest; there are a few alterations to the prompt to better suit the muse in question. This one shot (drabble?) focuses on internal conflicts Jumin may have had when requested to join the organisation founded by Rika and V. Ngl I was too tired to elaborate upon the latter half of the prompt with Jumin--- I'd like to say what happens after joining is fairly evident in the game haha. I apologise in advance if it may seem all over the place haha.

Tick-tock, tick-tock; the idle passing of the seconds, subtle yet persistent noise within the background. Steadfastly making itself evident amidst the suffocating and all-consuming silence of the penthouse. 'Twas the night it was; always bringing about such a peculiar sensation, living alone in such a large space. However, Man is naught but a social creature. The mysticism of the evening, accompanied by  the act of being by one's lonesome, results in the most estranged of thoughts. The moon-madness, perhaps; fueled by solitude and the complexity of the human heart; is the ailment which infected one's mind once the sun has set and the moon has rose. Danger was what this night brought upon one's self. Seldom does one, such as myself, enjoy having nothing more than the ringing of the ears and the haunting thoughts lurking in the crevices of their mind as company. It is circumstances such as this that results in the ever-present façade, layers upon layers of mechanical actions and reactions, crumbling. It is the night which causes one to abruptly halt to whatever they were doing prior; racing thoughts conjuring erratic emotions that do nothing but disrupt an objective mindset.

Wearily, shakily, a breath slithered out from a suffocating throat; the mind was the most poisonous thing in this instance. A half-hearted huff, I would continue to peer out on to the streets below. Observing the life of the city still teeming even in the absence of the sun; for little stars dotted the roads and sidewalks, provided all the lighting and assistance one needed to maneuver. Tap. Tap. Tap. One, two and-a three; such a meticulous rhythm; a pattern, ever-so-tedious, which helped chain the drifting mind to the earth. It was an act which brought aid to keep one's self down to the earth; to maintain attatchment. The lights outside were blurry; the sounds that were darting to and fro--- a cacophony. Then, there was a soft sound which shattered the enchantment, the bewitching thereof: the white Persian kitten which Rika and V bestowed upon me.

Stirred from her slumber, which was peaceful and a stark contrast to my own, the young feline padded on over to me, sitting in front of my view with wide and curious sapphires. Yet another mew, followed by the tilt of the head, emitted from her; it was as if Elizabeth 3rd was inquiring me. But of what? With a breathless laugh, I merely reached out to give her a rub behind the ears--- I remember reading somewhere that such is a preferred petting spot--- and mumbled thus: "What is your opinion, my new friend?" To which the cat would simply blink, head cocking in the opposite direction, before letting out a sound resembling a huff. It was almost as if the small, domesticated creature understood what I was pining over; the personal request to join Rika's fundraising organisation. What benefits would it have to the company? To myself? I know, I know very well that I can't simply let Jihyun-- V--- alone with her for long. It's unreasonable, illogical, perhaps; this subconscious wary of her; nonetheless, I can't help but take note of the gleam in her eyes she obtains at times. It bears too much of a resemblance to the look my father has when...

"This is ridiculous. How absurd, comparing her," the word addressing Rika was emphasised, the shift in tone accompanied by the furrowing of brows. "---Comparing her to him, of all individuals. She... has not done any wrong, although her actions and thoughts do puzzle me... she... I have no right, to have this sort of prejudice towards her. Therefore, what is holding me back?"

Elizabeth continued to peer up at me; a soft sound beginning to erupt from her throat, shortly before she began circling about my legs. (An interesting development; something to take note of for later. Perhaps conducting a research project on domesticated felines will be scheduled in the near future.) Mimicking her earlier actions, I too cocked my head to the side. Following after her casual movements, my thoughts derailed from their initial course due to the appreciated distraction. In regards to this cat, Elizabeth 3rd was a gift from both V and Rika which was given a few months prior to earlier in the day. "So that you won't be lonely," they said. Or rather, Rika said; memory thereof conjures the train of consciousness to once again continue down the designated railroad. She has said a multitude of things that could be odd--- and the plethora of all these doubts and conflicting pangs and tugs inside of my chest only give rise to utter befuddlement and dysphoria. It's such a tiresome thing, really, taking advantage of the night's stillness to endeavour on an internal monologue riddled with such pathetic whispers, like stubborn cobwebs; I dislike thinking in this sense. It hurts and it's confusing and simply overwhelming.

Perhaps Rika's jokingly stated comments, that are tossed left and right, are correct. Perhaps, there is something wrong with my mind; something wrong with me. Am I broken? Am I simply over thinking this? I stare blankly at the ghostly reflection of my form in the window glass; the image is distorted by the sights outside; with apprension some sort of consensus is being awaited for. Elizabeth, as if sensing the increase of static tension in the atmosphere, pawed vainly at the cuff of my trousers before returning to her bed; yet another thing I don't understand. What was that act conveying just now? Ah, my head hurts. Chest hurts, as well. Psychologically-induced pain? Possibly, I remember reading somewhere about how the brain often gives stimulus to the body--- or something of the sort. Inhale; exhale. Take note to call V in the morning with a definite answer then, a night dedicated to thinking is best suited to sleeping after all. Give Elizabeth thanks, what for is undetermined, and ascertain economic and personal benefits of this charity fund raiser party as well. With a half-hearted grumble, I pry myself from the nighttime scenery and hobble along onto my bed, crawling into it with face submerged in fabric. Elizabeth makes a sound to acknowledge my presence in the bedroom; quickly scrambling up onto the covers besides me with nary a thought. It's something one should laugh about, really, she's such an endearing creature.

"...I hope Rika's party is something to look forward to in the years to come; I hope Jihyun... and Rika herself the best as well. I hope I can be of assistance..."

 


End file.
